Change My Mind
by Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen
Summary: Quinn gets hurt at Cheerio's practice. No one expected that her knight in shining armour to come and save her was none other than... Jeff Sterling. Collab with PixieShinex3
1. Oops, There Goes The Captain!

**DISCLAIMER: I, NOR PixieShinex3, OWN GLEE OR THE COUPLE QUIFF**

**BTW: PixieShinex3 wrote this chapter, and I wrote the second one**

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

Quinn's POV

I made my way grudgingly to Cheerios practice. If it wasn't for my non-identical twin brother Kurt, I would've been so late. Thank goodness he sent me a text this morning during study hall about practice. Usually I remember the practice schedule, but since SATs are coming up in less than a month, I've been swamped with work, and much to Coach Sylvester's dismay, The Cheerios haven't been one of my top priorities at the moment.

"You're late Q! I can't have my head Cheerio being late! What kind of example are you giving the rest of these mediocre wanna-be's?!" Sue yelled at me as I made my way to stretch.

"Won't happen again Coach," I replied coolly, not wanting to get into an argument with her at the moment.

Santana and Brittany made their way towards me, linking pinkies as usual.

"Finally, the Unholy Trinity is ready for practice!" Santana said smirking, knowing how much I hated being late.

"Oh shut up and start stretching..." I said, trying to hide the smile already forming in my lips. Brittany was about to say something when Sue screeched at us to for a pyramid with me on top, as always, but this time she wanted me to do a bow and arrow instead of my usual heel stretch. My palms immediately started to clam up, nerves beginning to kick in. Don't get me wrong, I love being on top, but ever since that new girl, Kitty Wilde was demoted to base instead of a flyer, she was out for revenge. Revenge towards me, since I was the one that ratted her out about making rude comments towards Becky Jackson.

"Don't worry Q, I bet Kitty doesn't hate you anymore!" Brittany said trying to calm me down.

"I'm not getting any younger! Move it ladies!"

And with that I was being hoist up and just as I had my bow and arrow locked, Kitty let go. Then everything turned black.

~~~~GLEE!~~~~

Kurt's POV

I kept my eye on the clock as it slow made its way towards three. Finally the bell rang, signaling that it was time for Warblers practice. I gather my stuff quickly, excited to go and see the rest of the Warblers.

(_Quinn is in practice right now_)

I opened the big dark oak doors, only to be met with Jeff and Nick playing some sort of monkey in the middle, Wes being in the middle, his gavel was being flown in the air. Leave it to them to steal Wes' gavel.

"Hey Kurt!" A voice called out from behind me.

"Oh Blaine! Hi, looks like you're finally on time!" I said teasingly.

"Hahaha hilarious Hummel. Anyways, is your dad still out of town?" Blaine asked while making his way to the couches.

"Yeah, he was suppose to be back tonight but Congress needs him for at least another week." I said shrugging, knowing that I'll probably have to convince Quinn to have a sleep over at Rachel's with me tonight, that way we're not spending a Friday night all bored and cooped up inside.

"You know, people dorm overnight throughout the school week and weekends. If you wanted, you could dorm with me for this weekend. You could even bring Q-." Before he could finish his statement, my voice started to ring. Since I rarely get calls during Warbler practice I answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Oh dolphin! Thank gosh you answered! Quinnie got hurt!" Brittany's voice anxiously informed me. My eyes widen in horror. Quinn never gets hurt. My sister never gets hurt.

"Quinn got hurt?!" I said, not believing her.

"Yes! During Cheerios! Kitty Wilde let go of her supporting leg and Quinn fell." She said rushed, in the background I could hear Sue shouting at the other girls to give Quinn room to breathe.

"Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know! She landed on her ankle and she's holding back tears. It doesn't look good Kurtie!" Brittany said, crying when she finished. Before I could ask anything else the phone was being passed down to someone else.

"Kurt? Please tell me you're at home." Santana said. She sounded distressed.

"I'm afraid not, I'm at Dalton still. Please tell that Quinn doesn't need to be rushed to the hospital..." I trailed off. Quinn hated hospitals.

"Coach just had her wheeled into the nurses office, so luckily no. I'll bring Quinn right over to Dalton in a few."

"Okay, keep me posted please." I said, and, without adding a goodbye, I heard the click of the call ending. I must've been standing there frozen in place, because next thing I know Blaine is waving his right hand in front of my face trying to catch my attention.

"Kurt, what's wrong...?" Blaine asked, worried etched on his face.

"...Quinn...she, um," I gulped, trying to keep in check of my emotions.

"She fell from the top of the pyramid during Cheerios practice, and she landed pretty hard." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh my gosh! Is she at the hospital? Is she okay? Does she have a concussion?" Blaine went into full panic mode; he loved Quinn like a sister.

"I don't know, I feel so helpless! Dad left me in charge and this is what happens! My own sister gets hurt."

"Hey, hey! Look at me, Kurt. It wasn't your fault. She's a fighter! By next week, she'll be doing stunts all over the place," he said, while placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Since not all the Warblers were present, practice had been delayed. In the meantime Blaine and I were sitting down, staring intently at my phone; waiting for Santana to call to say that she's here with Quinn. Without any warning, the door burst open, and Santana came in with Brittany by her side Quinn was behind them, crutches helping her walk. Her right hand was bandaged up in a sling. I jumped up from my seat and rushed to her side, not caring that all boys had their eyes glued on the three cheerleaders in the room.

"Oh Quinnie!" I said while I embraced her tightly.

"It's okay Kurt, I'm fine." She said looking up at me. She could try to fool me, but I could see her tear-stained cheeks that she tried to cover up.

"Coach Sylvester wants us back ASAP. Are you two going to be okay?" asked Santana from behind me.

I simply nodded, telling her that I'll keep her posted if I needed anything. With that, the two Cheerios left.

I led Quinn to the couch, taking her crutches from her and putting them to the side.

"Does Dad know...?" She whispered, not looking up.

"No, I haven't told him yet."

"Don't tell him. I know his trip got extended, and I can't let his work suffer because I made a foolish mistake," she said, while playing nervously with her hands, wincing slightly whenever she was accidentally too rough with her bandaged one.

"Santana told me it was Kitty's fault, don't be too hard yourself, Q," I said, taking her cold hands into mine, making sure I wasn't hurting her sore hand.

"Yeah, and besides you and Kurt could stay at Dalton over the weekend. I'm sure more than half of the male population here will be pampering you to death, and I won't take no for an answer!" Blaine said, while giving her a bag of ice for her ankle.

She looked over at me, waiting for my response. I gave her a slight nod, and she turned so she could face him.

"Pamper away Anderson."

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

**So, end of the chapter! This is a collaboration, and PixieShinex3, another fellow Quiff lover, wrote this chapter, and I wrote the next chapter. Anyway, no flames please, constructive criticism is allowed.**


	2. To The Mall, We Go!

**Disclaimer: I will never own Glee or Riker Lynch or Dianna Agron, or whoever else appears in this collab xD Or any famous books, such as maybe Percy Jackson or **

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

Quinn was lying on the couch in the Warblers common room. She was leaning against Kurt, who was putting bows in her hair, and Blaine was too busy trying to keep the Warblers from staring at Quinn so much that she would freak out and never come back. But the one guy who caught Quinn's attention was the blonde guy who, even though he was staring at Quinn every now and then, managed to keep a gavel away from the Oriental looking guy, who Quinn knew from many calls from Kurt was Wes Montgomery, head of the Warbler Council.

'Je-eff! Give me Mrs Gavel Montgomery ba-ack!' whined Wes, stomping his feet like a four-year old.

'Nope, We-es!' mocked the blonde guy, who Quinn guessed to be Jeff.

'Jeff, Nick, Wes, shut up! I'm sure Quinn doesn't want to hear a _17 year-old_, emphasis on the 17, man whining about his gavel wife who, and I think I speak for everyone here, is still rather weird!' snapped Kurt, looking up from where he was tying a sky blue bow into Quinn's blonde hair. He had taken the ponytail down, so her hair cascaded over her shoulders and onto Kurt's chest and Dalton uniform. Quinn looked up from her phone, where she had been Facebooking.

'Oh! David! I'm ever so not loved here!' gasped Wes dramatically, clutching onto his best friend David as if he was his lifeline. David shrugged Wes off.

'Come on, dude. I stole- er 'borrowed' the new Halo game from Sebastian, so we can play multiplayer!' said David, clapping a dark hand on Wes's back. Wes brightened up immediately, and they both raced off to David's dorm to play the Halo game. Quinn just arched a perfect eyebrow, before going back to her phone. Jeff slowly sidled over, still holding the gavel. Blaine just stared at him, and Jeff sent him and Kurt pleading eyes. Kurt sighed before nodding to Blaine.

'Hey, sweetie? I'm just going to go with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers to go and grab some stuff at the Mall. But Jeff here, the blonde one with the gavel, yeah, he's going to look after you,' said Kurt, wickedly smirking when he got to the Mall part. Everyone except Kurt, Jeff and Blaine moaned loudly.

'Shut up and get out,' said Blaine, after helping Kurt out from behind Quinn, and then ushered the rest of the Warblers out of the room. Jeff sat down at the bottom of the couch that Quinn was lying on. Quinn was looking at Jeff.

'So… I'm Jeff.'

-QUINN'S POV-

'So… I'm Jeff.' He looked… nervous, like he was afraid of me. Well, this is an all boys' school, and I AM a teenage girl, who is a Cheerio, nonetheless.

'Yeah, I know,' I said, breaking into a small smile.

'Y'know, Kurt talks about you all the time. He pretty much praises you, like, all the time. He doesn't talk about Finn as much as he talks about you,' said Jeff, looking at me. Oh Gosh, you could get lost in those eyes of his. Lovely colour, chocolate brown, and such a loving look in them, that seems so familiar to me. I remember, my mum had the same look in her eyes that look that made you feel safe no matter what. I must have been tearing up, because when I finally heard Jeff's voice, he sounded so concerned I felt bad for him.

'Quinn? A-Are you okay? Is it I, or are your wounds hurting? Do you want Kurt? Oh my McFly, I shouldn't have asked them to leave so I could get alone time with you,' muttered Jeff, burying his head in his hands. I immediately leaned over to him and made him look at me.

'It is not your fault; it is… you have such… nice eyes. And they remind me of my mother,' I explained, my voice breaking a bit when I got to the end of the sentence. Jeff gently engulfed me in a hug, and I felt like when I had first met Finn and Sam and maybe when Beth was born.

Was I falling for Jeff?

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

**Me: So, this is chapter 2! I hope you like this collab!**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I changed my name now. To ReynaReinaQueen. Or, it might change to Reyna_Reina_Queen. Either one. Anyway, DON'T FREAK. It's me, IAmTheSmartestUnicornEver, okay? Just different name xD Okay, bye!**


	4. ANOTHER AN (SO SORRY!)

**ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE!  
**

**Guys, I know you must hate two author notes in a row. PixeShinex3 is writing the next chapter, as we rotate. This is just to notify you I changed my name again, to **

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen**

**Okay? So… keep that in mind ^_^**

**~~ Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen (Bit of a mouthful, eh? xD)**


	5. Fabray 1, Smythe 0

**Okay, Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen and PixieShinex3 do not own Glee or Quinn Fabray, or Jeff Sterling. We may or may not own parts of the plot; depends on the plot xD Also, PixieShinex3 wrote this chapter**

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

-QUINN's POV-

A few minutes passed by and my phone went off. Without checking the caller ID, I answered swiftly.

"Hello?"

"Quinnie! Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

"Dad? How did you find out…?" I trailed off.

"Your friend Brittany called me, but I didn't answer, so she left a voice mail! She was crying and I- I was so worried." Burt choked back the tears. It broke my heart thinking that I put him through that pain and stress.

"Dad, I'm fine! It's just a...a scratch." I tried to reassure him. I started moving to adjust the couch pillow but gave out a small yelp when I accidentally grabbed the pillow with my bandaged hand. Jeff immediately rushed to my side and reposition the pillow himself.

"Quinn, how bad is it?" Burt asked, his tone implied that I couldn't lie, because if I did he would know in a heartbeat.

"...Sprained wrist and ankle..." I whispered.

"That's it, I'm taking the next plane to Ohio."

"No! You can't, Congress needs you there. Yes, I'm in pain, but it's not like when you get here the pain will magically disappear. Daddy, I'm going to be fine, trust me. They need you there, and besides Kurt is taking care of me." I said, wincing a bit. The pain medicine must be starting to wear off.

"You're so much like your mother, putting others before yourself." He chuckled slightly.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Yes Daddy, now go save America... Or whatever a Congress man does." He chuckled, we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

"You're in pain." Jeff said.

"Not really." I said trailing off, the last thing I wanted to do was Jeff to think I was a wimp.

"Mhmm… Sure you aren't. Sadly, you can't take any more painkillers till after dinner,' Jeff said.

I groaned, counting down how many hours until dinner. He must've known what I was thinking because next thing I know he's furiously typing away on his phone.

"I just texted Blaine asking him to pick up some Chinese food on their way back, he said they should be on their way as soon as Kurt finds and I quote 'The perfect taking care of Quinn basket.'" He said smiling softly.

"Oh gosh. That's it, we're going to starve." I said laughing, picturing Kurt filling up a trolley with bacon...

"Do you want me to get you anything? Ice? Water? Bacon..?" He said the last part teasingly.

"I'm guessing Kurt does go around Dalton mocking my affinity for bacon," I said, blushing slightly.

"He might have mentioned...once or twice." He said trying to hide a smile.

"Great, so to Dalton Academy I'm the bacon obsessed teenage girl..." I said shaking my head.

"Of course not! Like I said before, Kurt praises you, you can't do no wrong in your brothers' eyes."

"Oh trust me, no one is perfect," I said bitterly. Jeff must've sense my discomfort but just as he was about to say something to break the silence in the room, the door burst open. A Warbler that I never met before stood by the door, watching Jeff with an amused smirk.

"Oh Jeffie! There you are, I thought the guys were kidding when they said you were in a room, alone with a cheerleader." He said, that haughty smirk still playing on his lips.

"What do you want Smythe?" Jeff asked, exasperated

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

What do you want Smythe?" Jeff asked, exasperated. Ah, so this must be the famous Sebastian Smythe, the Casanova of Dalton Academy.

"We'll if you must know, I was dying with curiosity when I heard that there was a pretty little cheerleader in our facilities. I guess Thad and Trent weren't lying," he said, coming into the room and heading straight towards me.

"Please don't tell me that you hunted me down just to try to use a pick up line on me. Which by the way sucked," I said, smirking slightly. Kurt had told me about how ruthless Sebastian can be, and there is no way I'm letting my guard down around him, so I let HBIC Quinn take charge.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me, clearly ready to retaliate any comebacks I throw his way.

"Arrogant aren't we? Kurt has told me a lot about you."

"Hummel? Such a pretty girl like you shouldn't associate with people like him," he said smirking, I felt Jeff shift his eyes meeting my own briefly.

"You know what they say, family sticks together," I said holding Sebastian's gaze. He looked baffled for a minute but he regained his sangfroid attitude.

"Never knew Kurt had a sister."

"Quinn Fabray-Hummel," I said, extending my good hand towards him, instead of shaking it he kissed the front of my hand hoping to catch me off guard. Tough luck Smythe.

"Sebastian Smythe. Now what happened to you? Cat fights over prom win ballots?" he said, his curiosity once again getting the best of him.

"Close enough; the base of the pyramid dropped me. Power hungry junior trying to take my head Cheerios status," I said off handily.

"You know Sebastian, David took your new Halo game, right?" Jeff said, clearly amused by our banter.

"He is so dead," Sebastian muttered as he started walking out of the room but before he could exit he turned around.

"Make sure she keeps her ankle iced for at least two more hours," he said directly at Jeff. Jeff simply nodded, silently dismissing him.

"So that's Sebastian..." I said chuckling.

"Pretty much, gotta hand it to you, you handled him pretty well. Nick was mute for an hour when he first met him," he said, laughing silently at the memory.

"HBICs know how to deal with each other," I say coyly.

Before he could say something his phone started ringing. After a quick yes he stood up.

" The guys are back and need help carrying all the stuff Kurt bought for you, I'll be right back," he said, but before he left the room he double-checked that my ice pack was still more than fifty percent ice.

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

**Okay, so PixieShinex3 wrote this chapter, and I'll write the next chapter. I want it written in, like, not long at all xD So, R&R xD**


	6. Horse Teeth vs Pretty Boy

**Okay, I, Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen, wrote this chapter xD I, nor PixieShinex3 own Glee at all, even though we want to xD**

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

-KURT's (Yay xD) POV-

I smirked as I watched Blaine and the Warblers drag in the bags of items I bought. Blaine and Nick were carrying 3 bags of groceries each, with a fair bit of bacon and 2 tubs of vanilla ice-cream and some vegetables in them, and the rest were carrying clothes and books; especially Percy Jackson and the Homelanders series. Quinnie loves those.

"KURT!" I heard a voice yell and I saw Jeff come barrelling towards me.

"Hey, Jeff-a-roni," I said, knowing that he _loathes _that nickname. Sure enough, Jeff's handsome features transformed into a scowl as he took 1 bag of groceries each from Blaine and Nick, who were now grunting and groaning.

"Shut up, _Kurtie-Bear,_" shot back Jeff, smirking when I narrowed my eyes. I sighed dramatically, clutching my heart.

"Oh! You wound me with words, Sir Sterling!" I gasped, before fainting dramatically onto the wooden bench behind me, eyes closed. I opened my left eye to see Jeff doubled over, laughing. The others were laughing as well, and I opened my eyes fully before standing up.

"Come on, chop-chop. I wanna see Quinnie," I commanded, and then walked down the hall, with Jeff by my side.

"Oh, by the way. Sebastian managed to find us, but Quinn took care of him," finished Jeff. I smiled as I imagined what my sister might've said to 'Andrew McCarthy', as Satana, no, _Santana,___calls him. I finally arrived at the Common Room, to see Quinn casually talking to Wes, David, Thad and, surprise-surprise, Sebastian himself.

"Hey, Q. We got your favourite," I announced, walking in and sitting on the arm of the couch. She smiled at me, as she adjusted herself a bit.

"Hey, Kurt. Oh, um, Dad called. He was going to fly in, but I, er, convinced him not too," Quinn finished, stammering a bit. I sighed and moved onto the couch, next to Quinn.

"I guess it is best that he doesn't come around. Because, then, he would be fussing over you, and that's MY job!" I finished loudly, while smiling.

"Hello, Pretty Boy," smirked Sebastian, and I raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Really, Horse Teeth, really? You wanna have a go at me NOW?" I asked, ignoring the sniggers coming from my ever-so-lovable twin sister, Quinnie. Man, she won't like that. I also noticed, in my peripheral vision, that Jeff wouldn't stop looking at her. I don't know what's going on with them, but so help anyone who tries to get in the way of my possible matchmaking. Sebastian sighed and stood up.

"Anyway, thanks for _asking _me for the game to borrow, Wevid. Yes, I called you by your mixed name. Yes, you may get over it now. Also, I expect you, and the polisher, down by my car, 9:00 SHARP," finished Sebastian, before walking out, whistling the tune to 'Stacy's Mom'. Don't ask me, Blaine made me listen to it. Anyway, I looked at Wes and David, who looked stricken, and knew that we would have to un-traumatise them later. Right now, we had some pampering to apply to a certain Cheerio. I hope she doesn't argue.

…

…

…

But, really, does she have a choice?

…

No.

I'm an awesome brother

**~~~~GLEE IS SO AWESOME, ESPECIALLY QUIFF AND WHEN THERE IS FABRUMMEL FAMILY~~~~**

**So, took me ages, but finally got a legit chapter down xD So, anyway, R&R&F&F (Read & Review & Favourite & Follow) xD**

**BYEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Thinking of You

**Me, nor StarryEyedDancer, own Glee. And StarryEyedDancer (She changed her name) wrote this chapter.**

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

QUINN's POV

A few moments had passed and Kurt was still running in and out of the common room; he has taken it in his own hands to accommodate the practice room into a 'Quinn resting paradise'. Pillows were covering the floor along with a few blankets and comforters, bowls of snacks were being filled by Blaine, Wes and David were going by their movie collection and selecting the best movies that I was promised I was going to love. Much to my surprise, Sebastian was helping Kurt; he was moving the couches to the far left corner of the room as Kurt instructed him to do so.

Jeff and Nick have taken it upon themselves to go to our house and retrieve whatever Kurt told them to get for him, he even gave them a list.

"Unless Hummel has another frivolous task for me to do, I guess I'll keep you company for the time being."

"You're too kind Sebastian..." I said looking perplexed as he sat down, an ice pack on his hand.

"Hope Sterling doesn't mind that I'm taking over his job for the time being." He said as he replaced the already soggy ice pack that was resting on my ankle with a fresh one.

"Wait what?" I said confused.

"He's quite smitten with you Miss Fabray." I simply blushed at his words. Jeff couldn't possibly have a crush on me already...but part of me hoped it was true.

Sebastian kept talking about how the warblers were going to easily beat us at regionals, which meant that world war glee infused as we started going back and forth with comebacks. Hey, at least it took my mind off the pain from my injuries and from a certain blond haired warbler.

~~~~GLEE~~~~

At The Hummel-Fabray household

Jeff's point of view

"Are you sure where at the right house...?" I questioned Nick as he parked outside the house.

"You dare doubt me! Oh Jeff and here I thought you trusted my uncanny sense of direction!" Nick exclaimed while holding his chest dramatically. I chuckled at my best friends antics.

"Well coming from the guy that got lost going to the bathroom the first day of school..."

"Real funny Sterling, let's just go in and grab the things Kurt asked for."

We exited the car and made our way to the front door, Nick got the door unlocked easily; thank god Kurt gave him his key or else we would've had to break into his house...

The living room was as if it belonged on the cover of a Homes magazine, pictures of Kurt and Quinn throughout the years were scattered in portraits all over the place tastefully. We headed upstairs and went into what we thought it was Quinn's room, having a list of things she would most likely need while she stayed at Dalton.

"First thing on the list, her pajamas!" Exclaimed Nick, heading towards a white set of drawers, he opened the first one and closed it immediately.

"Umm Nick...?"

"Let's just say that Quinn has a very tasteful and refined selection of undergarments..." He trailed off blushing furiously. My eyes widen and before I knew it I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Laugh it up Jeff, laugh it up. You're just glad it was me who went through that or else your chances with Quinn would've plummeted if she were to find out." He said while tossing her clothes in a duffel bag.

"Wait, what?" I asked blushing slightly.

"Quiff; it's gonna be epic." He said as he exited the room leaving me thinking about certain blonde

~~~~GLEE!~~~~

**Sorry for the long wait**


	8. Disney Movies

**Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry for how long you had to wait! … Not really. Well, I feel kind of bad I make you wait so long. Soooo, for that, in the reviews, you can throw virtual muffins at me. Or Nee-Naw me. I'm giving you Nee-Naw privileges. I'm on holidays now, so I should have more time. Anyway, Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen or StarryEyedDancer do not own Glee or Percy Jackson or any Disney movies.**

**PS. HRBQ wrote this chapter xD**

**On with the show!**

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

-QUINN's POV-

I sighed as Sebastian, yet again, tried to entertain me. Now, he was reading _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief: The Titan's Curse _in ridiculous voices. Well, to be honest, I was laughing a bit.

"Okay, Sebastian, you can stop now. I'm serious!" I laughed, as Sebastian started to read out the part where Percy and Thalia had their 'Big Three' fight. Man, that part always cracks me up. He stopped and looked at me.

"Well, what else do you want to do, m'lady?" he asked, taking on the whole 'chivalrous' air about him. I smiled a bit.

"Well, does anyone around here have any of the classic Disney movies? I'm in the mood for a blue genie and some singing," I said, and Sebastian stood up.

"I think Wes has them stashed under his bed. I'm gonna go terrorize them, stay there," he said, and darted off. I sighed.

"Where else am I going to go?" I called out after him, and then pulled my phone out, to be met with 6 unread messages. 2 of them were from Kurt, 2 from Dad, one from Jeff, and one from… Berry? I opened it up and read:

'_Hello, Quinn Fabray. I heard from the grapevine that you were staying at Dalton with your brother, Kurt, while you recover from that nasty fall from the top of the pyramid. Well, all the Glee club want to wish you a nice recovery, and do expect us over there visiting at some point.' –Berry_

I was shocked by how nice Rachel was being in the text. I mean, I had been nothing but a complete jerk to her the entire year. I must've been staring at my phone for a while, because next thing I remember is Sebastian snapping a finger in front of my face, saying

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Qui-inn!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, my expression blank.

"Seriously?" I asked. He shrugged and lifted up a big handful of Disney movies.

"Which one, Princess? _Aladdin, 101 Dalmatians, Mulan? _I think Wes collects them or something," said Sebastian. I pointed to _Aladdin,_ and Sebastian popped it in. He then turned the TV on and sat down next to me. Well, kind of. He was on the floor, leaning against the couch, and I was lying on the couch. He started the movie, and silence washed over us as we watched the movie.

**~~Mini Line Break~~**

Jeff and Nick walked back into the common room, loaded up with Quinn's suitcase and stuff, only to be met with the sight of Quinn and Sebastian asleep, Quinn's head leaning on the arm rest, Sebastian sprawled out over the floor. _Aladdin _was just on the menu screen now, the movie had stopped ages ago. Nick was chuckling quietly, until he looked over at Jeff's crest-fallen face.

"Hey, Jeffie, I'm sure nothing is going on between them," soothed Nick, as he set the bags down, Jeff following his actions.

"Come on, dude. Let's go and get something to eat," he said, before leaving, his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, I guess," muttered Jeff, as he followed Nick, after one last look back at the two sleeping teens.

**~~~~GLEE!~~~~**

**Okay, so, again, so sorry for the long wait! I hope you forgive me! (It's my fault, I didn't write)**

**BTW, I wrote this at 10:34PM on Sunday night. I'm on holidays, so I'm staying up late.**

**I got some Quinnbastian friend fluff for you there. Just… bask in the friendly fluffiness xD**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be done by StarryEyedDancer. Thanks for reading and bye!**

**-HRBQ**


	9. Sleeping Beauty

**StarryEyedDancer wrote this chapter.**

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen and StarryEyedDancer do not own Glee or any Disney movies.**

**~~~~GLEE~~~~**

Kurt's P.O.V

It was like nine o' clock now and surprisingly the whole common room was quiet. I guess the boys were really taken by Quinn's presence, that's what happens when they don't interact with females as often... I thought to myself as I made my way to the common room searching for my sister. But honestly I was not prepared but the sight in front of me. Sebastian Smythe was nonetheless fast asleep next to Quinn, I raised an eyebrow in question when I spotted Blaine, Jeff and Nick across the sleeping pair looking bored out of their minds.

"Anyone care to explain why Smythe is canoodling with my sister?" I asked.

"Kurt relax, if you don't remember well enough Sebastian does have a younger sister, so he's just like you looking out for their younger siblings." Blaine said looking up from the book he was reading.

"Besides, Quinn is the only that has been up front and told him off the minute he started being his ** like self."

"If you insist... What's up with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum... especially Tweedle Dum."

"Jeff feels a bit discourage at how Quinn has gotten so close to Sebastian."

"So I was right, he did have a crush on her!" I said excitedly.

"Kurt...don't go all crazy matchmaker on those two.." Blaine warned lightly, shutting his book closed and putting it down on the adjacent coffee table.

"Fine, but I really think we should wake them up, Quinn needs to take her pain killers and re ice her ankle."

"You're on your own for that, there's nothing scarier than waking up Quinn Fabray Hummel."

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

I made my way towards the sleeping pair and started to softly nudge Quinns shoulder. Luckily she began to stir, she started to scrunch her nose up like a bunny and began to open her eyes.

"Hmm...?" she murmured sleepily.

"I think its time to get you to a proper bed Q." I said softly, chuckling at how her hair was sticking out in random direction yet still managing to look adorable.

"Is the movie over...?" She asked.

"It's been long over, you had a nap buddy too." Her eyes instantly flew open.

"Great."

"C'me on." I said as she reached out for her crutches who Blaine was kindly enough to bring over to us.

"Thanks Blaine." She smiled softly.

"Where's Jeff and Nick?" I asked.

"They left to their room, Nick was dozing off." He said.

"Think you can wake up Sebastian?" I said as I picked up Quinn's belongings.

"Sure thing, have a good night you two."

And with that we made our way to the Dalton dormitories, who knows whats in store for us tomorrow.


End file.
